hocus_pocus_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rescuing Molly, Snake, and Aria/Surprise Recruiting of Beelzemon
(At the cottage, Sedusa flew her mop/broomstick to the front door and then entered with an evil grin of victory) Sedusa: The children are coming here! (The villains smirked evilly, glad to hear that, with Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas working on the potion in the cauldron) Hunter J: Well done, sister Sedusa! (Molly, Snake, and Aria sat on each three chairs, their hands tied behind their backs to the chairs so they don't escape, and no longer gagged. Nearby, Shadow and Rouge's hands are tied behind their backs and connected to two poles and gagged (The same way Rapunzel was tied and gagged in "Tangled"). Back at Ash's group's house, the group is in the van, as Ace drove, slowly so they don't run over the possessed walking children) Serena: Hurry, okay? Trixie: Oh, watch out! Ash: Come on! Ace: Get out of the way! Meowth: Move it! (Back at the cottage, Sedusa, Puppetmon, and Mummymon kept playing with Seifer, Fuu, and Rai, who are still in their cages. Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas kept stirring the potion) Hunter J: Soon, the lives of all thy little friends will be mine, and I shall be young and beautiful again forever! Myotismon and Vanitas: And handsome! Snake: (Angrily) It doessssssn't matter how young or old you are! Aria: (Angrily) You sold your soul! Molly: (Angrily to Hunter J) You're the ugliest thing that's ever lived! Snake: (Angrily to Myotismon) And creepy! Aria: (Angrily to Vanitas) And sick! Molly, Snake, and Aria: (Angrily) And you know it! (Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas growled angrily at them) Hunter J: You three die first! Vanitas: That's right. (They walked back to the cauldron and bit their tongues; They spat them out, and the potion turned green. Molly, Snake, and Aria kept struggling to break free as Arukenimon stirred the potion and Hunter J smirked) Hunter J: (Smirking) 'Tis ready! Infinite: Pry open their mouths! Arukenimon: Gladly! (Shadow and Rouge protested through their gags angrily) Hunter J: (To Shadow and Rouge) Shut up, you! Arukenimon: (Trying to open Molly's mouth) Come on, open your mouth! (Molly bit Arukenimon's finger) Arukenimon: Ow, she bit me! (Puppetmon and Mummymon giggled until Snake and Aria kicked their stomachs. Hunter J held the spoon as Molly kept closing her mouth. Suddenly, Ash's group, Adagio, and Team Rocket came in) Ash: (Getting the villains' attention) Prepare to die.... Again! Villains: You?! Hunter J: You have no powers here, you fools! Demidevimon: (Mockingly) What're your next powers? Burning Flowers of Death? Seifer: Hollywoods, guys! Ash: No. But there's a power greater than your magic. Adagio: And that's knowledge. James: And there's one thing that we know that you don't! Hunter J: (Mockingly) And what would that be, dudes and chicks? (The villains snickered evilly in agreement) Ash's group, Adagio, and Team Rocket: Daylight Savings Time. Puppetmon: (Mocking the group) Daylight Savings Time. (The villains laughed evilly. Suddenly by Meowth's secret cue, a red light went through the window behind Ash's group, Adagio, and Team Rocket. Then the villains gasped, and they screamed in agony) Molly: Guys, get us out of here! (Ash untied her while Ace untied Snake and Adagio untied Aria. Then the group ran to the pole, where Shadow and Rouge were held hostage and untied and ungagged them) Shadow and Rouge: (Being freed) Thank you! (They start to head out when....) Fuu: Hey, let us out of here! Seifer: Help, help! Hey, buddy! Rai: Help us out here! (Ace smirked and took his original black Beatle boots that Rai stole) Ace: (Mockingly) Tubular. (Rai began to cry. Then Ace punched Seifer's leg) Ace: We may be from Hollywood.... (He turned to Ash's group and Team Rocket with a satisfied smile) Ash's group: But don't call us that anymore! Team Rocket: And we never liked you guys to begin with. (Seifer's group groaned in anger. Then Ash kicked the cauldron, spilling the potion, and the group ran out) Ash: Come on, Snake, girls! (They ran outside, but Molly, Snake, and Aria stopped) Molly: Guys, I wanna see those Sandersons turn to dust! Snake and Aria: Us as well! (Serena's group whistled, signaling them to get in the van. Then they realized and changed their minds) Molly, Snake, and Aria: Pump it! (The others got into the van after James removed the red paper from the headlights. Back in the cottage, the villains were lying there, closing their eyes, but they opened them when they heard a van door slam) Sedusa: I'm alive again! Hunter J: (Growling) Darn those boys! Myotismon: They tricked us once again! Vanitas: Not fair! Mummymon: Oh, you're right. You're always right. I don't know how you do it…. Hunter J: (Angrily) It's my curse! Vanitas: (Angrily) That and the other morons. Myotismon: Get off of us, you thundering oafs! (The villains got off of the three while they looked at the Black Flame Candle, which is almost melted completely) Hunter J: Look, the candle's almost out! And my potion… (Groans) My beautiful potion! (Myotismon sees a bit of potion left) Myotismon: Look, there's just enough left, for three children. Vanitas: Get three vials! (Sedusa held three glass vials as Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas poured each third bit of potion in them) Hunter J: (Smirking evilly) Oh joy, what luck! Vanitas: This is perfect for those three little towheaded brats! Puppetmon: (Pointing at Seifer's group) But we have three children! Seifer, Rai, and Fuu: (Pointing at each other) Any one of them! (Arukenimon looked out the window and saw the possessed children coming) Arukenimon: And look, guys, more children are arriving finally. Puppetmon: Come on in! Piedmon: Hunter J, Myotismon, Vanitas, we will make more potion because we have the book. Myotismon: We haven't the time! Demidevimon: That's right! Hunter J: Besides, my family and I want to get those three little rat-faced kids that called us…. (She restrained herself, making all the villains, except Puppetmon, understand) Sedusa: Oh, don't say those! Mephiles: Don't even say them. Puppetmon: (Confused) Ugly, Creepy, and Sick? (Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas gasped and while Hunter J pretended to cry, Myotismon and Vanitas glared angrily at Puppetmon while the rest of the villains pretended to cut their throats, making Puppetmon realize he made a mistake) Sedusa: Oh, honey, I know. Myotismon: There, there. Hunter J: They really hurt our feelings. Piedmon: (Mumbling) They're jealous. Vanitas: They don't even know us. (Then Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas smirked evilly) Hunter J: You know, I've always wanted a child. Myotismon: And now, we think we'll have one…. On toast! Vanitas: Exactly! (The villains began to leave the cottage to go after the group. Meanwhile, Ace kept driving the van, fast to get away from these psychopaths) Molly: Step on it, Ace! Starlight: Are they following us? Jessie: No. No sign of them. Billy: (Sighs in relief) Good. (Suddenly, Myotismon, Hunter J, Vanitas, and Demidevimon flew on their brooms next to Ace driving the van. Then Vanitas grabbed him by the shirt) Vanitas: Pull over! Let me see your driver's license! (Hunter J turned to Demidevimon) Hunter J: Thanks for telling us how policework works nowadays. Demidevimon: Don't mention it. (Myotismon grabbed Ace by the throat. Adagio pushed him off, but Myotismon, Hunter J, Vanitas, and Demidevimon still attacked Ace) Myotismon, Hunter J, Vanitas, and Demidevimon: Resisting arrest? Sonata: You leave him alone! (She, Adagio, Trixie, and Jessie punched them right on the face, and the four villains screamed and crashed into the bushes) Molly: Way to go, girls! Meowth: That'll show 'em! (Later on, Ace parked the car near to the gates to the graveyard, and the group got out) Rouge: Hurry, hurry! (Ash opened the gate while the others got in. He ran with the others until he, his group, except Snake, and Meowth bumped into Beelzemon. Ash's group and Meowth lost their balance and collapsed. The group, Shadow, Rouge, and the Pokemon turned around and saw Ash's group and Meowth in danger) Group, Shadow, and Rouge: Guys! Pikachu: Pika! Teddiursa: Teddy! Shadow: (To the group) Hold on! Rouge: Wait, Molly! (Meowth got ready to use his Fury Swipes as Ash's group got up) Ash's group: Run, guys, run! Meowth: We'll catch up! (The others did while Meowth got ready to fight Beelzemon as Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas arrived. Beelzemon then noticed Meowth's sharp claws and goes at him with a hopeful look) Hunter J: Beelzemon! (Ash's group and Meowth turned around until Beelzemon grabbed Meowth) Hunter J: Beelzemon, listen to us. Myotismon: Kill them, if you must! Vanitas: Just bring us those children, named Molly, Snake, and Aria! (Beelzemon took Meowth's clawed paws while Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas keep yapping) Hunter J: And put some wiggle in it, you putrid, festering sore! (Beelzemon then took Meowth's claws and cut the strings on his mouth, much to the scratching cat Pokemon and his friends' disgust) Vanitas: Don't dawdle! Myotismon: Come along now! (Beelzemon began to cough, his mouth freed and letting the dust and three living moths out of his mouth, and began to gasp for air, making Ash's group and Meowth disgusted even more) Hunter J: Come along now! Myotismon: Kill them! Vanitas: Do it now! (Then Beelzemon glared at the villains and finally spoke) Beelzemon: Wench and beasts! (As Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas gasped in anger, Beelzemon continued angrily as Ash's group and Meowth's disgusted looks turned to calm surprise) Beelzemon: (Angrily to the villains) Trollops! You evil, mop-riding fireflies from Hades! (The villains screamed with fury. Then Beelzemon turned to Ash's group and Meowth with a satisfied smile) Beelzemon: (To Ash's group and Meowth) I've waited centuries to say that since Hunter J did this to me. Ash's group: Well, say what you want! Meowth: Just don't breathe on us or stick my claws in your mouth again! Beelzemon: Understood. (Then the villains snapped) Hunter J: Beelzemon! I killed you once! Myotismon: And she can kill you again, you maggoty skeleton! (Beelzemon glared at the villains and escorted Ash's group and Meowth to the rest of the group) Vanitas: Hang on your heads! (Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas flew back and left them for now) Coming up: The finale; Will the group, with Beelzemon's help, finally defeat the Sandersons by distracting them long enough for the sun to come up before they try to use the three potion vials on Molly, Snake, and Aria? Only time will tell. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hocus Pocus Fanmakes Category:Hocus Pocus Parodies